Russian guns and American glasses
by magirl0413
Summary: AU Ivan is working for one of the strongest and most dangerous mob bosses in America. Alfred is a young boxer in love with Ivan. They are both living together happily until Ivan's comes back to haunt him. Now Ivan and Alfred are running from Ludwig and a new player, one of the most powerful mob bosses in Europe. How are they going to survive, how is Ivan going to protect his Alfred


**This a yoai between Ivan and Alfred Aka Russia and America. There will be nothing graphic but still boy/boy so if you don't like this skip it or don't read it. Anyway enjoy**

Ivan glanced at the glowing clock next to his bed. Twelve o'clock. It was time. He unfolded his arms from beneath his blond angel and slowly stealthily, for someone of his size, got out of bed. Despite his care he woke his love. "Ivan? Where are you going," The young blond murmured through the sleepy haze. Ivan leaned down and kissed his lover's head, "Ssh don't worry I will be back. It's just a short job," whispered the Russian. Alfred sighed in consent and rolled over, "Come back soon 'k," he whispered as he drifted off to sleep again. Ivan chuckled and kissed the American's forehead again. "I will," he said quietly. Ivan stood and allowed himself to stop and study the beautiful American. He gently pushed a strand of stray hair from the soft face and sighed. He quietly dressed and walked out of the room. He straightened his suit and donned his black fedora. He pulled away the seat cushion of the couch and pulled out a large machine gun. He hid it in the folds of his trench coat and walked stealthily out of the room and into the dead of night.

A car was already parked out front waiting for Ivan. Gilbert was one of the most annoying men Ivan had ever met. He was loud obnoxious and infuriatingly difficult to be with. "Hey, aren't you excited to be with the awesome that is Gilbert," He shouted loudly. Ivan flinched when the quiet of the night was disrupted, "Gilbert, be quiet. We cannot let anyone know we are going anywhere," Ivan hissed. Gilbert rolled his eyes and started the car. In silence they drove away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You know what you have to do," Ludwig said from across the room. The two men sat across from the mob boss, Ivan sat stiffly and straight while Gilbert was relaxed and looked almost board. It was easy to be that way when the boss was your older brother. Gilbert and Ivan both nodded and silently stood. Just as they were about to leave the dark room, "Ivan," Ludwig called. Ivan paused and glanced at Gilbert giving him a 'you're in trouble' face and left. The large Russian turned and faced his boss, "Yes."

Ludwig studied him from beneath the rim of his hat. Ivan stiffened under his gaze, he was in the presence of one of the most influential and powerful mob bosses in America and he was alone. Ludwig sighed and stood, walking over to him. "Ivan, you seem a bit distracted lately," the German said in a mock worried face.

Ivan silently cursed Gilbert and was sure to remember to pay him back later. "I don't know what you're talking about boss," Ivan said stiffly.

Ludwig laughed, a deep throated mocking laugh that sent chills down his spine, "My brother tells me that you're thinking about something… or someone else when you should be doing the job," he said cheekily. Ivan stiffened and gnashed his teeth. "If your new boy toy gets in the way of your work," he paused, "I'll make you watch him die," he said darkly.

Ivan whipped around, "If you touch him I'll-"

"What will you do boy," Ludwig mocked, he tapped Ivan on the cheek, "Go do your job," Ivan jerked his head in the form of a nod and walked out of the room with his bosses words spinning around in his head.

0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Well what did big bro say," Gilbert said practically bouncing over to him. Ivan swiftly gripped his throat and threw him against the car. "If you ever tell boss about Alfred again, I'll kill you with my bare hands," Ivan growled. Gilbert nodded in fear and choked. Ivan let him go and thrust him into the car harshly "Come on we have a job to do," The Russian cocked the machine gun and climbed into the car. Gilbert frowned and got into the driver's side and started the car in silence for once. They drove to their destination and pulled up to the dark house in silence, followed by three other cars. Nine different men slowly got out of the cars and all cocked their guns. Ivan's face darkened and he sighed. "No survivors."

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Ivan slowly walked into the living room with an exhausted sigh. He pulled out the gun and returned it to its hiding place and he threw his hat and coat on the table. He kicked off shoes and walked quietly to their shared room and slipped into the bed. Alfred did not wake up as he got into the bed. Alfred snuggled closer to Ivan's warmth and sighed in content. Ivan smiled softly and curled his arms protectively around Alfred and pulled him closer. He breathed in the American's soft scent of cinnamon and coffee. Ludwig's words of warning still rang in his head. He would not allow anything to happen to his Alfred. Ever. He would rather die first before letting anything happen to his beautiful angel. He clutched Alfred to his chest and curled around him, as if to protect him from the harsher world. Even if it cost him his life, Ivan would protect his love from his world of murder and mobs. With this reassuring and determined thought he slipped into sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0000oo0 o0oo0o0o0o0o00000o0o0o0o0o00 o0o0o0000o0oo0o00oo0o0o0o0

Ivan awoke to the sound of sizzling meat and the smell of wonderful cooking. Ivan reached next to him and realized Alfred was gone. He rolled out of bed and walked drearily into the kitchen. Alfred was facing away from him to the stove cooking bacon and eggs. Ivan snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around the American's waist and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

"Mmm, Ivan you're gonna' let the eggs burn," Alfred joked.

"Let them burn love. I haven't been able to talk to you in a while," Ivan said pulling him into another soft kiss. Alfred laughed and sounded like music to his ears. Ivan stared into Alfred's sky blue eyes and sighed, feeling for once in his life, truly happy. "I love you," he whispered.

Alfred smiled, "Love you too," and pecked him on the lips. He returned to his eggs as Ivan sat down. "So, Ivan where did you go last night," Alfred asked nonchalant.

Ivan paused, "Alfred," he warned.

"I know, I know, I'm not supposed to ask, but I just wanted to know. I worry about you, going out in the middle of the night," Alfred said. He set out two plates and served them both a hardy helping of eggs and bacon but neither touched it.

"Alfred, do you remember what I promised you," Ivan said quietly.

"That one day, we would get married and move away. To somewhere quiet, somewhere safe," Alfred said with a smile.

Ivan stood up and walked around to stand behind Alfred, "Yes, these…. jobs will help us get there but I need you to be patient love," he said wrapping his arms around the American's shoulders.

Alfred sighed, "I know Ivan I know, I just….. don't want to wake up one day and find you're not there or that your…..," he trailed away and turned away.

Ivan took Alfred's chin and turned his head too look at him in the eyes he kissed him lightly, "Alfred I promise that will never happen. I promise."

**Hope you like it. R and R**


End file.
